In Too Deep
by foleste11
Summary: Bellatrix Black growing up at Hogwarts with her friends Anasa Dolohov and Elessa Griffiths. Shows some events that made Bella become who she is now. It also follows the lives of the other girla and their families.
1. In Too Deep

**In Too Deep**

Slytherin Common Room: Elessa Griffiths and Bellatrix Black. 6th Year

Two girls were sitting up late one night. Both were in their pajamas with dark green dressing gowns over the top. They were sitting together on a couch in front of the fireplace. It was just past midnight and they were the only people left in the Common Room. Elessa, with her long, light brown hair, pale skin and green eyes sat cross-legged on the couch. Bellatrix, her dark, shiny hair was roughly tied back; she had dark, heavy lidded eyes and was incredibly thin. Bella sat sideways facing her friend.

"I can't believe that Allison is pregnant again" said Elessa.

"You're sister? Why? Her other baby is about 1 and a half. Time for the next one I guess!" Bella laughed.

"Oh shut up. We always knew that Allison was the "maternal" one and not me. I mean, she's pregnant with child number three and she's only 23!"

"Well at least she's keeping the 'Nobel House of Griffiths' alive." Said Bella sarcastically. She laughed.

"Andromeda had a child!"

"Yeah, but with a Muggle. First she had to go and marry, him, then produce filth. She couldn't even have a normal kid!"

"Come on Bella, being a metamorphous could be good for the kid!"

"It's stupid. The baby probably has more power than most first years, and it doesn't even know it."

"Still, Andy's keeping the 'Nobel House of Black' alive!" Elessa laughed.

"Well Narcissa's engaged. I can't believe Lucius actually proposed to her!"

"They've only been going out forever."

"Yeah, I guess. Mum was relieved. But then I'll be the only Black girl!"

They both laughed.

"Oh well, Malfoy is a respectable name. Better than Tonks anyway."

"I know. Stupid Andy. Calling her kid 'Nyphadora'. What was she thinking?"

"Have you seen the baby?"

"Yeah, once. It had purple hair."

They laughed again.

"That's nuts." Elessa said.

"I know. We just call the kid Dora though. I really wish Andy had half a brain and had married a pure-blood like Cissy's gunna."

'Does it really matter that much? Rob's dad's a mudblood. He's mum's pure though."

"Yeah, but mudblood's better than Muggle. And your family isn't as nuts as mine when it comes to Blood Status."

"I guess, but my brother Greg's pretty keen on it. Do you want kids?"

"Maybe, I don't know. You?"

"Yeah, not a lot though. Two would be nice."

"Well you're lucky. Drew Williams has his eye on you, even though he is a disgusting mudblood."

"He does not. Even if he did, like you'd approve!" Elessa laughed.

"Does to. Sure he's a mudblood and in Gryffindor, but he's still one of the hottest guys in school and the best Keeper."

"Maybe, but why'd he like me?"

"'Cos your pretty."

"No I'm not."

"Your better looking than me. Sure I'm smarter," Bella laughed "But Narcissa got all the looks in our family. Andy got the rest of them. And I got what was left. Which wasn't much."

"Oh come on. At least you _are_ smart."

They laughed.

"You're still better at charms." Bella said.

'You're better at everything else."

"True."

They laughed.

"Tell you what, Serial Delmonte has the hots for Anasa."

"Oh yeah! They're all over each other. I don't know why Anasa won't just ask him out."

"They'd make a good couple."

"Like you and Williams."

"Shut up. That Lestrange creep was eyeing you off again."

"As if."

"He was! He was checking out your arse big time at dinner."

"The creep! Well Williams has 'I heart E.G.' written in his charms book."

"Well that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

They were both laughing again.

"Why are you so loud?"

The girls jumped. Regulus Black, Bella's younger cousin was standing in the doorway in his green and white stripped pajamas which were too long for him.

"Reg! You little…." Bella began.

"How much have you heard?" Elessa asked.

"I needed that Bathroom and I heard Bella so…"

"You thought you'd come and spy on us!" Bella said.

"No. I just…"

"Reg, go away, you're stupid."

"Make me."

"Regulus…"

"Bella…" Elessa began.

"Elessa, he's a…"

"I know. Reg, shoo."

"Ooh. Elessa likes a mudblood!" Reg teased.

"I do not." She protested. "Go to bed Reg."

"Can't make me."

"Yes, _I_ can." Bella said. Her voice had changed. She was no longer joking around.

"Rod Lestrange likes your arse Bella Black!"

"Regulus. Go. To. Bed." Bella was getting mad.

"You were bagging Andy. Why not Sirius too! He's also a dickhead. Blood traitors, both of them…."

Bella and Elessa looked at each other. Regulus had heard just about everything.

"Hey Elessa," he continued, "Did you know Bella wants to kiss Lord Vold"

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!!!" Bella yelled.

"Why?" Regulus asked. He was mad too now.

"Bella, not this Dark Lord stuff again…" Elessa sighed.

"Yeah!" Reg said. "And Bella wants to get it on with the Dark"

"CRUC"

"STOP!!!" Elessa screamed.

Bella had drawn her wand on Regulus. Elessa was now pinning Bella's arm to the side of the couch. Regulus was flat against the wall. He looked petrified. Bella looked shocked. She had nearly used the Torture curse on her cousin.

"Oh Bella..." Elessa whispered.

Reg looked at Bella then turned and raced up the stairs back to his dorm.

"Reg! I'm so sorry! Oh, no. What have I done…"

Bella began to cry. Elessa put her arm around her friend. Never before had Bella lashed out like this. She was changing.

"Bella…"

"I NEARLY USED THE CRUCIATUS CURASE ON MY COUSIN!!!!" Bella yelled.

"Shit Bella. I know. But you're not really going to-you know,"

"I-I don't know. Ci-Cissa wants it. And Luci-cius has got one. But Reg….he's only 12." Bella hugged her friend.

"It'll be ok. You don't have to you know."

"I don't know Elle! I don't know! It's just, now I have to."

"No-Why? Don't Bella..."

"Elessa. I don't have choice anymore. I'm in too deep. I have too."

Elessa sighed. It was true.

"I'll do it with you if you want."

"No. Only do it if you want to. I'm so sorry…."

THE END.


	2. Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**

**Hogwarts: Bellatrix Black, Elessa Griffiths and Anasa Dolohov**

Bella, Elessa and Anasa sat in the Study room, doing their homework.

"I hate Potions." Bella whispered. If they got caught talking, then they'd probably get kicked out. "How the heck am I meant to know how much horn of…what is this anyway? I can't even pronounce it??"

"Three grams, Bella." Anasa whispered. "And it's not hard."

Bella moaned. Professor McGonagall, who was supervising the students noticed the girls talking and walked over to them. They stopped at once. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall walked over to the other side of the study hall, where w few 5th Year Hufflepuff boys were clearly not doing homework. Elessa looked up from her charms essay.

"Oh," she moaned. "Bella, don't look now, but Rod Lestrange is staring straight at your breasts."

Bella and Anasa looked up. Rod's eyes were staring directly at Bella's chest.

"The creep! What on Earth is he thinking?" Bella hissed.

"Master Lestrange!" came a voice from directly behind Bella, Anasa and Elessa, making them jump. "Keep your eyes on your work and off Miss Black's bodice." Said Professor McGonagall. The students in the surrounding area roared with laughed, Anasa and Elessa couldn't help grinning.

Rod Lestrange grunted some sort of unintelligible reply; Bella went bright red and sunk behind her book.

"How embarrassing!" exclaimed Bella five minutes later, after the girls had left the study room. Anasa and Elessa looked at each other and grinned.

"It was kind of funny." Elessa said.

"Yeah, hilarious." Said Bella, sarcastically.

The came to the moving staircase, and got onto a flight of stairs that would lead in the general direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

Then came a yell, "Nice boobs Bella Black!" Bella, Elessa and Anasa looked up to see Sirius Black and his friends on another stair case. They all roared with laughter at Sirius's comment.

"Too bad your not wanted anymore you filthy blood traitor!" Bella yelled.

Sirius's friends all chuckled.

"Filthy blood traitor scum." Muttered Anasa.

"Give me four good reasons why I'd want to be related to you Bella! Having good boobs can't be one of them!" Sirius called back. His friends laughed again.

"I hate you Sirius Black! I HATE YOU!!"

"I hate you Bella! See you at Grandma's at Christmas!"

Bella was shaking with rage, but Elessa and Anasa tried their hardest not to laugh at Sirius.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I love you too Bella!" And Sirius and his friends disappeared into a corridor at the top of their staircase, still roaring with laughter.

Bella, Anasa and Elessa descended down their staircase, Bella muttering about her hate for Sirius.

"I'm gunna kill him. One day, I'm going to kill Sirius Black!"

Anasa and Elessa looked at each other behind Bella. Anasa rolled her eyes and they tried to stop themselves laughing.

THE END


	3. Mean it

"**Mean it"**

**Hogwarts and Hogsmeade 6****th**** Year**

Three girls sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Anasa Dolohov had her long, shiny black hair pulled back in a loose plait, Bellatrix Black, with hair that looked wind blown, even though the girls were yet to go outside and heavily lidded eyes sat poking at her food, and Elessa Griffiths, skinny with light brown hair and green eyes, trying to eat her toast and go through her shopping list at the same time.

"So," Elessa began "I need something for Christmas for Alli and dad and Greg and Rob" she paused to swallow a mouthful of pumpkin juice "- and Catherine and Pete and-do you think Allison will of have her baby before Christmas?"

"Elessa," Anasa said "The due date for your sister's kid id December 20. So for the 100th time, yes, get a gift for the baby."

"Ok," Elessa continued, "so they baby and Aunt Jemima and"

"Elessa," Bella cut in, "Next time try growing a smaller family." She said sarcastically, poking at her food. Elessa rolled her eyes and took another swig of pumpkin juice.

"Miss Bellatrix." Said a voice, making the girls jump. Bella and Elessa spun around and Anasa, who was sitting opposite them, looked up.

"Miss Bellatrix, please eat your food or refrain from putting it on your plate. Or simply eat it. You are making quite a mess." Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yes Professor." Bella mumbled completely confused. The three girls watched as the Professor continued down the isle between the house tables toward the teacher's table. They then turned their attention to Bella's plate, where she actually had made quite a mess of her croissant.

"He's completely cracked!" Bella exclaimed. "I can play with my food all I like! He's mad!"

"He does know his stuff though…" said Elessa

"…except he's nutter." Anasa finished Elessa's sentence.

"And he's the only one who call's me 'Miss Bellatrix,'" Bella continued, "Every other teacher calls me Miss Black, but not that old loony."

"He is brilliant…completely mad…" said Elessa

"And not at all normal…" interjected Bella

"Yeah, but he's knows his stuff." said Anasa

"Lets go." said Elessa, looking at her watch. "They'll be a bunch of Third Years thinking they know Hogsmeade like the back of their hand when they can't even tell the difference between the Shrieking Shake and Honey Dukes."

"Stupid gits they are." muttered Anasa.

The girls stood up, pulled on their cloaks, as it was snowing outside and made their way to the Entrance Hall.

"You've got to love it when your 20-year-old brother, who's quite into the Dark Arts, is more than happy with a trick wand from Zonko's for Christmas!" Elessa laughed. Her and Anasa stepped out of Zonko's Joke Shop into the frozen street. Bella had gone on ahead and they were to catch up soon. Elessa and Anasa looked down the street to see a large group of students gathered in a circle near the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

"What in the name of…" Anasa began

"Come on!" Elessa grabbed Anasa by the arm and they ran down the street to the crowd of students, when they heard an all too familiar shout.

"Well you know you're unwanted when even the house-elf thinks you're a blood-traitor!" Bellatrix yelled. Anasa and Elessa looked at each other then pushed their way through the crowd to the front, so they got a clear view of their best friend and her cousin fighting, again. Bella and Sirius were facing each other, wands drawn.

"Oh, yeah. Give Kreacher, the stupid filth, my love!" yelled Sirius.

"You know what?" Bella yelled back "I think he misses you. When you were home, Kreacher wasn't the lowest of low scum. It was you!"

"I'm glad! I'm glad to be out of that dump with you lot and your effing pure-blood crap!" Sirius shouted.

"Why you were ever conceived it a complete mystery!" Bella shrieked

"Why do you care? Seriously Bella? Why?"

"Maybe because we're both part of the one of the most Nobel Wizarding families there is and YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"It's _shit_, Bella!" Sirius roared "Pure-blood and Dark Arts and"

"DON'T bring that into this Sirius!"

"Why not? Scared He'll come a get you? I know you're dragging Reg into it."

"I'm going to KILL YOU SIRIUS!!" Bella screamed.

"Really? Now that's just getting old. I think you first told me that when we were about five and 6. Remember?" Sirius snarled.

"Just you wait Sirius Black! You won't be laughing then!"

"Why? Will you need to show off in front of your boyfriend Lord Voldie?" Sirius laughed at his own joke.

"CRUCIO!!!" Bella screamed. Sirius got thrown off his feet and flew back onto the snow. Bella was shaking with rage. All the on looking students gasped or stepped back. Some of them ran off because they were so scared. Sirius stood up, and brushed some snow off his robes. He looked at Bella, disgusted.

"What the hell was that?" he spat. "It didn't work. Sure you knocked me over, but it didn't work. You can't do it Bella. You can't hurt me. You forgot the number one rule. You didn't mean it. You've got to _mean it_." He walked closer to her, even though Bella still had her wand drawn. He got within inches of her before he stopped.

"You're lying." She hissed. Sirius shook his head.

"You've got it mean it. Make sure you do that next time. _Mean it_." He hissed back. Bella went to strike again but Anasa and Elessa grabbed her before she could. Sirius was restrained by his mates, who dragged him off up the main street.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU SIRIUS BLACK!!!" Bella screamed. The last of the students still watching, scattered. Anasa and Elessa, each holding one of Bella's arms began to walk her back to Hogwarts, around the back of Hogsmeade. Bella was still shaking; all she could hear was Sirius's voice.

_You've got to mean it._

"-so much trouble." said Elessa

"-what were you thinking?" asked Anasa

_Mean it. _

"-Professors say?"

"-got to Azkaban for stuff like that!"

_Mean it._

"-banned from Hogsmeade."

"-could be expelled!"

_Mean it._

"-not even for You Know Who…"

"-never use Unforgivable Curses…"

_**Mean it.**_

"I DID!" Bella screamed. Anasa and Elessa looked at her as though she had gone mad. _Didn't I?_


End file.
